Periodontal disease is the major cause of tooth loss in adult populations. An increased prevalence and severity of periodontal disease occurs in juvenile diabetic patients under age 20; in contrast, the association between periodontal disease and diabetes mellitus in older populations is not well established. Polymorphonuclear leukocyte (PMNL) dysfunction is associated with both diabetes and rapidly progressing forms of periodontal disease. Thus, this investigation seeks to determine: (1) if a greater prevalence and severity of periodontal disease occurs in diabetic vs. non-diabetic men (ages 30 to 60 years); and (2) if PMNL dysfunction may predispose or contribute to the greater prevalence and severity of periodontal disease in diabetic subjects. In these studies, a detailed periodontal evaluation, a comprehensive assessment of PMNL function and the diabetic status will be determined as follows: a. Periodontal status will be assessed by: determining connective tissue destruction (i.e., pocket depth probing, radiographic examination and degree of furcation involvements); scoring gingival inflammation (i.e., color, swelling, and bleeding); dental plaque; and tooth mobility. b. PMNL functions will be determined by measuring: adherence; chemotaxis (evaluating cell mediated and serum factors); phagocytosis; and bactericidal activity. c. Diabetic status will be determined by: type and duration of diabetes; estimated endogenous insulin secretion; glycemic control; and evaluation of retinal microcirculation. If specific PMNL dysfunctions or parameters of diabetic status are identified as predisposing factor(s) for periodontitis, then it may be possible to predict segments of the diabetic population predisposed to periodontitis and preventive measures instituted. Limited evidence exists suggesting that periodontitis in diabetic individuals may impact on both insulin requirements and occurrence of acute diabetic complications. Correlates between PMNL dysfunction and specific parameters of diabetics status (i.e., type of diabetes, glycemic control, etc.) may also be useful in predicting the susceptibility of diabetics to infections.